Nintendo Switch Video
Nintendo Switch Video is a series of game card of the Nintendo Switch that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some Nintendo and Sega owned properties such as Pokémon and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. The only movies that were released were surprisingly made by DreamWorks Animation, Disney and Illumination Entertainment and were CG/LA - High School Musical, Disney's Descendants, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, Finding Dory, Wreck-It Ralph, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Trolls, Despicable Me, and The Secret Life of Pets. Unlike the regular Nintendo Switch game card, as they can only be played on a Nintendo Switch. They were released from June 2018 to present. List of TV shows * Andi Mack ** Andi Mack Volume 1 *** 13 *** Outside the Box *** Shhh! *** Dancing in the Dark ** Andi Mack Volume 2 *** It's Not About You *** She Said, She Said *** Dad Influence *** Terms of Embarrassment * Back at the Barnyard ** Back at the Barnyard Volume 1 *** The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard *** Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend *** Chez Pig/The Right Cow *** Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures ** Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Volume 1 *** Welcome to the Dreamhouse *** Clubhouse (Remix) * Big City Greens ** Big City Greens Volume 1 *** Space Chicken/Steak Night *** Cricket Versus/Blue Tater * Big Hero 6: The Series ** Big Hero 6: The Series Volume 1 *** Issue 188 *** Big Roommates 2 ** Big Hero 6: The Series'' Volume 2' *** Fred's Bro-Tillion *** Food Fight * Bizaardvark ** Bizaardvark Volume 1 *** First! *** Draw My Life *** Frankie Has a Hater *** Superfan ** Bizaardvark Volume 2 *** The Collab *** Unboxing *** The First Law of Dirk *** Best Friend Tag * Braingames ** Braingames: The Complete Series *** Braingames Pilot (1983) *** Braingames #1 (1984) *** Braingames #2 (1984) *** Braingames #3 (1985) *** Braingames #4 (1985) *** Braingames #5 (1985) * Bunsen Is a Beast! ** Bunsen Is a Beast! Volume 1 *** Bunsen Is a Beast!/Body and the Beast *** Hide and Go Freak/Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream * Cartoon Network Collection ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 *** Fun Dungeon Face Off (from Clarence) *** The DVD (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *** Legendary Sandwich (from Teen Titans Go!) *** Escape from Monster Island (from The PowerPuff Girls) ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2 *** Find Your Bliss (from The PowerPuff Girls) *** Itch to Explore (from Craig of the Creek) *** The Scoop! (from Teen Titans Go!) *** The Stories (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 *** Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H. *** Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. *** Operation B.R.I.E.F. *** ''Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. * ''DC Super Hero Girls ** DC Super Hero Girls Volume 1 *** Super Hero High *** All About Super Hero High *** Roomies *** Crazy Quiltin *** Power Outage *** Fall Into Super Hero High *** Designing Disaster *** Weaponomics *** Clubbing *** Saving the Day *** New Beginnings *** Batgirl vs. Supergirl *** Quinn-tessential Harley *** License to Fly *** Doubles Trouble *** Franken-Ivy *** Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet? *** The Blunder Games *** Hawkgirl's Day Off *** Ring of Mire *** Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom Volume 1 *** Parental Bonding *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *** My Brother's Keeper *** Splitting Images *** Fanning the Flames *** Prisoners of Love *** Control Freaks *** Shades of Gray ** Danny Phantom Volume 2 *** Mystery Meat *** Teacher of the Year *** One of a Kind *** Million Dollar Ghost *** 13 *** Maternal Instincts *** Life Lessons *** Lucky in Love * Disney Channel Collection ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 1 *** Woo-oo! (from DuckTales) *** Going Extra Milo/The Undergrounders (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Star Comes to Earth/Party with a Pony (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 *** The Great Dime Chase (from DuckTales) *** Boss Mabel (from Gravity Falls) *** Rooting for the Enemy/Sunny Side Up (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Bea Stays in the Picture (from Fish Hooks) *** Matchmaker/School Spirit (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Disney Channel Classic Collection Volume 1 *** Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head (from Phineas and Ferb) *** Bea Becomes an Adult Fish/Doggonit (from Fish Hooks) *** Tween Town (from The Proud Family) *** The Truth Hurts/Jumping Mad (from The Replacements) * Disney Junior Collection ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 1 *** Mickey's Wild Tire!/Sittin Kitty (from Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *** Stretch's Cookies/Page Turner (from Handy Manny) *** The Big Sleepover (from Sofia the First) *** Knight Time/A Bad Case of Pricklethorns (from Doc McStuffins) *** Runaway Shuttle/Surfin' the Whirlpool (from Miles from Tomorrowland) ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 2 *** Goofy Gas!/Little Big Ape (from Mickey and the Roaster Racers) *** Blue Ribbon Bunny (from Sofia the First) *** Out of the Box/Run Down Race Car (from Doc McStuffins) *** Journey to the Frozen Planet/Attack of the Flickorax (from Miles from Tomorrowland) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ** El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Volume 1 *** Zebra Donkey/Adios Amigos *** Miracle City Worker/Dia de los Malos * Enchantimals ** Enchantimals Volume 1 *** Finding Home * Ever After High ** Ever After High Volume 1 *** Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales *** True Hearts Day *** Thronecoming * The Fairly OddParents ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 1 *** Mission: Responsible/Hairicane *** Open Wide and Say Aaagh!/Odd Pirates *** The Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only *** Cheese & Crockers/Land Before Timmy ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 2 *** Anti-Poof *** Add-a-Dad/Squirrely Puffs *** Fly Boy/Temporary Fairy *** Crocker Shocker/Super Zero *** Dadbra-Cadabra/Timmy Turnip *** One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1 *** Store Wars *** Berry Scary *** Who Let the Dogs In? * Gravity Falls ** Gravity Falls Volume 1 *** Tourist Trapped *** The Legend of the Gobblewonker *** The Inconveniencing *** Double Dipper *** The Time Traveler's Pig *** Boss Mabel * Hamtaro ** Hamtaro Volume 1 *** Hamtaro *** The Ham-Ham Clubhouse *** Calling all Ham-Hams! *** Come Out, Bijou! *** Diamonds of Sugar *** First Time at the Beach * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 1 *** A Moonflower is Born *** Little Blue Hemka *** What's a Chicken Plant? *** Slow Sand Rises ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 2 *** Strange Gravity *** Seeing Red *** Moonflower Sister *** Baby Chicken Plant * Henry Danger ** Henry Danger Volume 1 *** The Danger Begins *** Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *** The Secret Gets Out *** Tears of the Jolly Beetle ** Henry Danger Volume 2 *** Substitue Teacher *** Jasper Danger *** The Space Rock *** Birthday Girl Down * Hey Arnold! ** Hey Arnold! Volume 1 *** Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *** Mugged/Roughin' It *** Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man *** False Alarm/World Records ** Hey Arnold! Volume 2 *** Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey *** Save the Tree/New Teacher *** Ransom/Ms. Perfect *** Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *** Eugene Goes Bad/What's Opera, Arnold? *** Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Get Engaged *** Dangerous Lumber/Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *** Arnold's Room/Helga vs. Big Patty *** Career Day/Hey Harold! *** Sid's Revenge/Roller Coaster *** School Play *** Parents Day * Knight Squad ** Knight Squad Volume 1 *** Opening Knight *** A Knight at the Roxbury *** Knight in Shining Armor Day *** One Magical Knight ** Knight Squad Volume 2 *** The Dork Knight Returns *** Tonight, Two Knight *** A Knight's Tail *** Parent Teacher Knight * LEGO Friends ** LEGO Friends Volume 1 *** A New Girl in Town *** Stephanie's Surprise Party * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 1 *** A Pet's Best Friend Is.../Pet, Peeved *** The Wheel Deal/In the Steal Of The Night *** Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop *** Welcome to the Fitness Center *** Talent Search *** Hip-Hop Dance-Off ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 2 *** Pitch Im-Purr-Fect/The Big Sleep-Over *** Let It Go (Not The Hit Song)/The Fast and Fur-ious * Miraculous Ladybug ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 1 *** Stormy Weather *** The Bubbler *** The Pharaoh *** Lady Wifi ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 2 *** Timebreaker *** Mr. Pigeon *** The Evillustrator *** Rogercop * Monster High ** Monster High Volume 1 *** New Ghoul @ School *** Fright On! *** Jaundice Brothers *** Talon Show *** Fear Squad *** Substitute Creature *** Party Planners *** Blue Lagoona *** Copy Canine *** Bad Scare Day *** Totally Busted *** Shock and Awesome * The Muppet Show ** The Muppet Show Volume 1 *** Gene Kelly *** Roger Moore *** Christopher Reeve *** Sylvester Stallone *** Mark Hamill *** Peter Sellers *** Vincent Price *** Marty Feldman ** The Muppet Show Volume 2 *** Paul Simon *** Johnny Cash *** Charles Aznavour *** Leo Sayer *** Paul Williams *** Joel Grey *** Andy Williams *** Harry Belafonte ** The Muppet Show Volume 3 *** Steve Martin *** Bob Hope *** Rich Little *** John Cleese *** Jim Nabors *** Avery Schreiber *** Danny Kaye *** Victor Borge ** The Muppet Show Volume 4 *** Shirley Bassey *** Debbie Harry *** Lena Horne *** Gladys Knight *** Diana Ross *** Loretta Lynn *** Leslie Uggams *** Cleo Laine ** The Muppet Show Volume 5 *** Brooke Shields *** Dudley Moore *** Raquel Welch *** Peter Ustinov *** Jonathan Winters *** Rita Moreno *** Don Knotts *** Lynda Carter ** The Muppet Show Volume 6 *** Florence Henderson *** Carol Burnett *** Loretta Swit *** Phyllis Diller *** Cloris Leachman *** Madeline Kahn *** Nancy Walker *** Connie Stevens ** The Muppet Show Volume 7 *** Elton John *** Jean-Pierre Rampal *** Liberace *** Dizzy Gillespie *** John Denver *** Roger Miller *** Kenny Rogers *** Alice Cooper ** The Muppet Show Volume 8 *** Juliet Prowse *** Ethel Merman *** Liza Minelli *** Twiggy *** Melissa Manchester *** Beverly Sills *** Glenda Jackson *** Julie Andrews * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** My Life as a Teenage Robot Volume 1 *** If Came From Next Door/Pest Control *** Sibling Tsunami/I Was A Preschool Dropout * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 1 *** Friendship is Magic *** The Ticket Master *** Boast Busters ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 2 *** Luna Eclipsed *** May the Best Pet Win! * Nickelodeon Collection ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 1 *** Tommy's First Birthday (from Rugrats) *** Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike (from Hey Arnold!) *** No Pain, No Gain/Who Gives a Buck (from Rocko's Modern Life) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Starstruck/Who's Taffy? (from Rugrats) *** Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (from Hey Arnold!) *** A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (from The Angry Beavers) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (from The Angry Beavers) *** Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired (from CatDog) *** The Trouble With Darwin (from The Wild Thornberrys) * PAW Patrol ** PAW Patrol Volume 1 *** Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe/Pup Save a Train *** Pup Pup Boogie/Pup in a Fog ** PAW Patrol Volume 2 *** Pups Make a Splash/Pups Fall Festival *** Pups Save the Sea Turtles/Pups and the Very Big Baby * Peppa Pig ** Peppa Pig Volume 1 *** Muddy Puddle *** Mr. Dinosaur is Lost *** Best Friend *** Hiccups *** Snow *** Fancy Dress Party *** Very Hot Day *** At the Beach *** My Birthday Party *** School Play * Pokémon ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 1 *** Alola to New Adventure! *** The Guardian's Challenge! ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 2 *** Loading the Dex! *** First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Mystic Mayhem *** Origami Tsunami/Donnie's Gift * Rocko's Modern Life ** Rocko's Modern Life Volume 1 *** Heff in a Handbasket/Wallaby on Wheels *** Zanzibar/Fatal Contraption *** Wacky Delly * Shimmer and Shine ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 1 *** Welcome to Zahramy Falls *** All Bottled Up/Zoom Zahramay ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 2 *** A Tree-mendous Rescue/Flying Flour *** Mermaid Mayhem/Snow Place We'd Rather Be * Shopkins ** Shopkins: Chef Club *** Chef Club *** Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party *** After Party ** Shopkins: World Vacation *** World Vacation *** Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake *** Shopkins World Fair *** World Wide Vacation *** Lights, Camera, Shopkins! ** Shopkins: Wild *** Wild *** Look Within *** Be Mine Cutie *** Go Cheeky! *** Hey! Listen! *** Keep in Touch *** A Shoppet Out of Pawville * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 *** Model Sponge *** Patrick Man! *** Snail Mail *** Don't Wake Patrick ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 *** SpongeBob LongPants *** Larry's Gym *** Sportz *** Doodle Dimension * Sonic Boom ** Sonic Boom Volume 1 *** The Sidekick/Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? *** Translate This/Buster ** Sonic Boom Volume 2 *** My Fair Sticksy/Fortress of Squalitude *** Double Doomsday/Eggheads * Strawberry Shortcake ** Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 *** Meet Strawberry Shortcake *** Spring in Strawberry Shortcake *** Get Well Adventures * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters ** Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters Volume 1 *** Confessions of a Teenage Superhero *** Pulled in Every Direction * Tangled: The Series ** Tangled: The Series Volume 1 *** What the Hair!? *** Rapunzel's Enemy *** Fitzherbert P.I. *** Challenge of the Brave ** Tangled: The Series Volume 2 *** Cassandra v. Eugene *** The Return of Strongbow *** In Like Flynn *** Great Expotations * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Rise of the Turtles *** Turtle Temper *** New Friend, Old Enemy ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 2 *** I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *** Metalhead *** Monkey Brains *** Never Say Xever * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Volume 1 *** Date with Destiny *** Terra * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1 *** The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Men *** Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President *** Return of the Nanobots *** Sheen's Brain * The Loud House ** The Loud House Volume 1 *** Left in the Dark/Get the Message *** Heavy Meddle/Making the Case ** The Loud House Volume 2 *** Along Came a Sister/Chore and Peace *** Project Loud House/In Tents Debate * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 *** Tween Town *** Twins to Tweens * The Thundermans ** The Thundermans Volume 1 *** Adventures in Supersitting *** Phoebe vs. Max ** The Thundermans Volume 2 *** Dinner Party *** Report Card * Thomas & Friends ** Thomas & Friends Volume 1 *** Springtime for Diesel *** A Most Singular Engine *** Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Totally Spies! ** Totally Spies! Volume 1 *** A Thing for Musicians *** The New Jerry *** Spy vs. Spy * True and the Rainbow Kingdom ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 1 *** Super Duper Dance Party *** Frookie Sitting *** Zappy Cling! *** Zip Zap Zoooom! ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 2 *** A Royal Stink *** Great Grizmos *** Little Helpers *** Wishing Heart Hollow * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** T.U.F.F. Puppy Volume 1 *** Purr-fect Partners/Doom-mates *** Crusin' for a Bruisin'/Puppy Love *** Mall Rat/Operation: Happy Birthday *** Toast of T.U.F.F./Share-A-Lair *** Snapnapped/Mom-A-Geddon Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo Switch Video. They included: * The Brave Little Toaster * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Disney's Descendants * Disney's Descendants 2 * The Elm-Chanted Forest * Finding Dory * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Incredibles 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * Shrek * Shrek 2 * The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) * The Incredibles * The Secret Life of Pets * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Trolls * Wreck-It Ralph Gallery File:Andi-Mack-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Barbie-Dreamhouse-Adventures-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-City-Greens-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-Hero-6-The-Series-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bizaardvark-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bunsen-Is-a-Beast!-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney-and-Pixar-Cars-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cartoon-Network-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:DC-Super-Hero-Girls-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney's-Descendants-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Disney's-Descendants-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Despicable-Me-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney-Channel-Collection-Volume-1.png File:Disney-Junior-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Enchantimals-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Ever-After-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Finding-Dory-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Hanazuki-Full-of-Treasures-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Henry-Danger-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Hey-Arnold!-The-Jungle-Movie-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:High-School-Musical-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:High-School-Musical-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Knight-Squad-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:LEGO-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Littlest-Pet-Shop-A-World-of-Our-Own-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-Escape-2-Africa-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-3-Europe's-Most-Wanted-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Miraculous-Ladybug-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Monster-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Nickelodeon-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:PAW-Patrol-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Peppa-Pig-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Pokémon-Sun-&-Moon-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shimmer-and-Shine-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Chef-Club-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-World-Vacation-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Wild-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shrek-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Shrek-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:SpongeBob-SquarePants-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Sonic-Boom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Strawberry-Shortcake-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Stretch-Armstrong-and-the-Flex-Fighters-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Tangled-The-Series-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teen-Titans-(2003)-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Incredibles-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Incredibles-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:The-Loud-House-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Secret-Life-of-Pets-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:The-Thundermans-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Thomas-&-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Totally-Spies-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Toy-Story-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Trolls-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:True-and-the-Rainbow-Kingdom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Wreck-It-Ralph-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video storage